Auror y Dragón: Alagaësia
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Continuación de Auror y Dragón. Esta vez centrado en el mundo de el Legado. Empezará justo después de acabar la primera parte ¡ATENCIÓN, HABRÁ SPOILERS DE LA CUARTA ENTREGA! Si no os la habéis leído, es vuestra decisión leer este fic.
1. La llamada

Dejé el pincel en la mesa, cansado ya de practicar la caligrafía del idioma del que me habló Elara en su momento. Miré la letra y la comparé mentalmente con la primera vez que escribí en el idioma antiguo. A veces solía escribir con pinceles; otras, con plumas. De las dos formas era muy difícil escribir en el idioma antiguo. No llegué a pensar que fuese tan complicado, por no mencionar hablarlo. Ahora entendía muy bien por qué Elara se reservaba el enseñármelo.

Había estado practicando desde que técnicamente nos quedamos a vivir en la casa que el Gran Sacerdote nos construyó; es decir, llevaba al menos tres años de práctica, y ya sabía defenderme a una manera aceptable, a pesar de que Elara seguía insistiendo que vigilase con lo que decía puesto que podía hacer magia sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y dado que esa magia funcionaba con tus fuentes de energía, pues como que era bastante peligroso.

Me puse a recoger todas las herramientas que había usado para practicar la caligrafía del idioma antiguo sobre la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar como algo grande aterrizaba en el piso superior. Terminé de recoger y de apañármelas para llevarlo todo encima sin tener que dar más de una vuelta y subí al piso de arriba. Tuve que ir lentamente ya que podía causar una lluvia de hojas que se esparcirían por toda la casa. Cuando llegué arriba, vi a Elara tumbada en su rincón y mirándome con sus ojos color platino.

-¿Has tenido buena caza? –le pregunté mientras iba guardando las hojas y las herramientas de escritura en sus respectivos lugares.

_Esta vez lo he tenido un poco complicado, pero no fue nada que no pudiera afrontar –_contestó ella-. _¿Y tú has practicado bien?_

-Como he podido. He observado que lo único que mejoro es la caligrafía a la hora de escribir en el idioma antiguo. En cuanto a la pronuncia y lo demás… No creo que pueda aprender mucho más con aquellos libros que me trajiste de la ciudad subterránea. –Hice una breve pausa-. O ya no tienen nada que enseñarme o soy yo el que no quiere seguir aprendiendo.

_No digas tonterías, Jinete –_repuso Elara-. _ Si no tuvieras ganas de aprender, no te hubieras pasado los últimos tres años estudiando la magia del idioma antiguo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tuvo ganas de practicarlo._

-Y no te falta razón, amiga.

Mis primeros días practicando el idioma antiguo y lanzando frases con tal de hacer magia fueron muy peligrosos para mí. En más de una ocasión no sabía cómo detener el hechizo y mi energía se gastaba con rapidez, por lo que me sentía débil y a punto de caer inconsciente…o muerto. Tenía la gran suerte de que Elara estaba presente para ayudarme con su energía. Meses después ya lo controlaba mejor y no requería demasiado la ayuda de la dragona y, hoy día, solamente me ofrece su fuerza en aquellas situaciones que requieran algo más que mi fuerza de voluntad.

Algo que también aprendí durante esos años fue a expandir mi mente más allá de la comunicación que mantenía con Elara. Las primeras veces temía que, al hacerlo, acabase separándome de mi cuerpo y me convirtiese en una figura etérea. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a trasmitir mis pensamientos más lejos que unos cuantos metros, siendo esta la distancia que solía separarme de la dragona para entrenar. Empecé mis prácticas con los pájaros que se apoyaban y cantaban en las ramas debajo de la casa. Sentía su alegría y la diversión que había entre ellos. Un tiempo después pasé a animales un poco más grandes como ardillas o búhos hasta culminar con algún desorientado ciervo que pasaba muy cerca del hogar de su depredadora. Los ciervos eran más difíciles de tranquilizar porque siempre estaban en alerta ante el peligro inminente. Tuve varias ocasiones de comunicarme con uno de ellos, pero solo tuve éxito una sola vez. Mi alegría por haberlo conseguido se desvaneció minutos después cuando Elara le dio caza. Ley de vida, pensé.

Como no tenía nada que hacer después de haber realizado mis horas de práctica con el idioma antiguo, decidí matar el resto del día dando un paseo por el bosque. Elara, por su parte, no le apetecía moverse del sitio tras haberse llenado la panza con unas grandes presas, así que no le importaba que me alejara de ella siempre y cuando no fuese muy lejos de la casa. Bajé al piso inferior, luego descendí por las escaleras y me quedé justo en el tronco en el que estaba edificada la casa. La primera vez que lo vi sospeché que el árbol había sido modificado con la magia para que adquiriera ese tamaño –el tronco medía más de diez metros de diámetro-, pero acabé comprobando por mi cuenta que estaba equivocado; el crecimiento del árbol fue natural. Aun así, me resultaba extraño ver un árbol que superaba considerablemente en grandeza a los demás del bosque. Era impresionante.

Sentado y apoyado en uno de los árboles más cercanos a la casa desde el cual podía ver la estructura de madera entre las ramas y las hojas, me relajé y dejé que el tiempo pasara lenta y perezosamente escuchando los cánticos de los pájaros que no podían localizarse a simple vista. Llegó un momento en el que escuché a un pájaro piar por encima de mí. Solo para tener que hacer algo después de un rato sin mover un músculo, expandí mi mente en busca del pájaro. Lo localicé al momento y mi primera acción fue mantenerlo calmado transmitiéndole mensajes referidos a que no era malvado. La principal reacción del pájaro fue precisamente esa: se asustó. El piar del ave cedió instantáneamente. Pocos segundos de haber penetrado en su mente, sentí la curiosidad del pájaro, como si me estuviera buscando. Había logrado convencerle de que no era una amenaza, así que le transmití una imagen de dónde estaba por si le apetecía hacerme una visita. La verdad es que no me esperaba que fuera a venir, pero el pájaro optó por aparecer rápidamente ante mis ojos. Extendí la mano para que se parara en ella y el ave lo hizo al poco tiempo de poner la mano. Pude apreciar sus plumas de color marrón, negro y blanco, su piquito con el que volvía a cantar en mi mano y sus ojos negros mirándome a mí y al entorno rápidamente. Estuvo en mi mano unos instantes antes de revolotear en mi hombro, en mi cabeza y en mis piernas. Parecía que le había llegado a gustar después de todo y me era muy agradable sentir su alegría y su sensación de libertad en mi cuerpo, aunque de lo segundo no me impactaba tanto ya que yo también estaba viviendo libremente en el bosque que era el hogar para los dos.

_Jinete, tienes que volver a la casa cuanto antes._

Los pensamientos de Elara irrumpieron tan imprevisiblemente en mi mente que me alteré y sin querer asusté al pájaro, que se fue volando hasta desaparecer de nuevo entre las ramas.

_Elara, podrías avisar antes –_la reñí. Me sentía un poco mal por haber asustado al pobre pajarillo.

_Disculpa. No sé que estabas haciendo ahí abajo –_pidió perdón la dragona-. _Pero no te hubiera llamado si no fuera importante. Así que vuelve pronto._

Elara se separó de mi mente y perdí el contacto con ella. Me levanté y estiré un poco los músculos –debí pasar bastante tiempo sentado y relajado antes de la intervención de la dragona-. Regresé al gran tronco del árbol y subí las escaleras hasta la casa. Entré en el edificio y Elara volvió a penetrar en mi mente.

_Arriba._

Subí al piso superior y vi a la dragona que no se había movido de la misma posición antes de irme. Elara me señaló con el morro la mesa que había más allá de la cama, cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sobre ella había un cuenco de agua cristalina que nunca se usaba, pues era idéntico al que presencié cuando los sacerdotes me llevaron a aquella biblioteca a la que Elara accedió mediante una especie de túnel mágico. El cuenco desprendía una tenue luz que mostraba que alguien se estaba poniendo en contacto con nosotros. Le pregunté a Elara si sabía quién se estaba comunicando con nosotros, pero ella se limitó a negar meneando la cabeza. Me acerqué al cuenco y coloqué la cabeza para observar quién estaba al otro lado. Pocas personas podían aparecerse en el agua del cuenco, así que no me sorprendí al ver el rostro que había en el líquido.

-¿Gran Sacerdote? –dije. No estaba impresionado de ver su viejo rostro, pero sí extrañado-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me alegro de verte en plena forma, Jinete. Supongo que la dragona estará también en perfectas condiciones –saludó el Gran Sacerdote evitando mi pregunta en un principio. Luego contestó a mi pregunta-. Relájate, no ocurre nada malo. Solo quería que Elara escuchara mis palabras.

-Oh, pues dígaselas.

-No estoy muy seguro de si mi voz es lo bastante alta para oírse a distancia –repuso el anciano-. De todas formas, lo intentaré. Dragona, te informo de que los demás sacerdotes y yo hemos encontrado el método que buscabas durante estas últimas dos décadas. –Miré a Elara y vi que la dragona tenía el cuello todo lo erguido que podía y sus ojos mostraban una mezcla entre asombro y emoción. De vez en cuando movía la cola alegremente. No comprendía tal estado de ánimo-. Puedes venir cuando te apetezca ya que no hay riesgo de perder esta oportunidad que tanto deseabas. Te estaremos esperando. –Antes de desaparecer en el agua, el Gran Sacerdote me llamó de nuevo y coloqué de nuevo la cabeza para que me viera-. Jinete, tu también deberías venir. Esto es importante para Dragona y estoy seguro de que te necesitará a su lado con este tema.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablabais? –inquirí.

-Es algo que deberás tratar con ella, no con nosotros. Espero que vengáis pronto. Adiós.

Como si una piedrecita hubiera caído sobre el cuenco, unas ondas borraron el rostro del Gran Sacerdote y en pocos segundos desapareció y el cuenco dejó de brillar. La comunicación había concluido.

Aquella conversación me había dejado muy confundido. De lo poco que había mencionado el Gran Sacerdote no entendí nada. Opté por seguir su consejo y miré a Elara a los ojos. La dragona todavía se mantuvo en la misma postura de felicidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que la observaba. Agachó la cabeza y se encogió, ruborizada.

_Elara, ¿Sabes que acaba de suceder? _–le inquirí-. _¿De qué método hablaba?_

La dragona tardó uno segundos en dejar de ocultarse por la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando recuperó la compostura, me respondió:

_Un método que he estado esperando, como ya ha dicho el Gran Sacerdote, hace veinte años. _–Seguía sin comprender nada, así que le exigí que se explicara mejor-. _En vez de llamarlo método, la palabra más conveniente es forma. Una manera de llegar a conseguir algo que creía imposible._

_¿Qué?_

_Una puerta a otro mundo._

Cada vez que intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando me perdía más de lo que llegaba a entender.

_¿Otro mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_No te conté toda mi vida, Jinete. Había cosas que consideraba poco importantes, al menos por lo que estábamos pasando en esos momentos. Koran no siempre estuvo al tanto de esto que acabas de escuchar._

Que el Primer Jinete de Elara no supiese algo de la vida de la dragona me dejaba atónito. ¿Qué motivo tan poco relevante para la dragona podía llegar a tenerme en ascuas?

_¿Por qué no me lo dices ya? Me está comiendo la curiosidad –_pedí. Elara pareció disfrutar un poco de ello.

_Yo no soy de aquí, Jinete. No pertenezco a este mundo como tú o cualquiera de los sacerdotes. Vengo de un lugar donde el idioma antiguo es el método para hacer magia; no como aquí, que usáis varitas. Un mundo donde muy posiblemente mi presencia sea agradable para algunos y temible para otros._

_¿Tiene nombre ese mundo?_

_Alagaësia. Mi verdadero hogar._

_Espera un segundo, Elara. –_Empezaba a enterarme de las cosas, pero todavía había algunos cabos que no terminaba de atar-. _Si naciste aquí, ¿Cómo es que dices que vienes de ese mundo llamado Alagaësia?_

_Vamos, Jinete, ¿Acaso has visto a otro dragón que comparta mis características físicas y psíquicas? _–Replicó Elara como si aquello fuera de lo más obvio-. _Eso deja claro que no he estado siempre en este mundo. Es más, ya deberías saber que los dragones nacemos de huevos. Por tanto, sería lógico que rompiera el huevo aquí, pero que este apareciera por primera vez en el mundo es un tema aparte. ¿Me sigues?_

_Sí, ya empiezo a encajar varias piezas del puzle. Si no he entendido mal, tu huevo viene de un lugar conocido como Alagaësia, pero naciste aquí donde ya enlazaría con la historia que me contaste de Koran. ¿Me equivoco?_

_No. Lo has entendido perfectamente._

_Pero todavía me pregunto cómo llegaste a este mundo._

_Eso es algo que escapa a mí entender _ -confesó la dragona-. _No sé qué me trajo aquí, pero me gustaría averiguarlo._

_Entonces vayamos a la ciudad subterránea –_propuse-. _Tal vez el Gran Sacerdote nos diga algo al respecto._


	2. Dura decisión

En cuanto puse la silla de montar y me subí a su lomo, Elara casi ni me dio tiempo a colocarme bien para no tener percances por el camino. Tuve suerte de reaccionar a tiempo y agarrarme a la silla, sino me hubiera caído antes de que siquiera la dragona separara sus patas un metro del suelo. Estaba como eufórica por que los sacerdotes la llevaran a ese mundo suyo.

_Elara, ¿Siempre te ponías así cuando se te decía algo de poder regresar a esa tal Alagaësia?_ –le pregunté por el camino. La casa estaba bastante lejos de la entrada a los túneles que llevarían al diminuto mundo donde estaba la ciudad subterránea, de modo que teníamos algo de tiempo antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

_Desde que creí ser lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir sin ayuda, exactamente _–especificó ella-. _Los sacerdotes fueron quienes me provocaron estas emociones con la esperanza de volver allí de donde auténticamente procedía. Al principio estaba incontrolable, pero con el paso del tiempo acabé dejándolo de lado y me quedé a vivir con Koran hasta… bueno, ya lo sabes. De todas formas, tampoco apagué la llama de esperanza por regresar._

Con todo el entusiasmo que mostraba Elara por este tema, hasta a mí me entraba curiosidad por conocer el mundo del cual venía la dragona.

_¿Qué harás cuando estés frente al portal?_

_Primero he de verlo con mis propios ojos. Luego ya decidiré qué hacer dependiendo de la situación._

Cerca de media hora después, Elara plegó las alas y se introdujo en una entrada natural que penetraba en las profanidades de la tierra. El túnel era lo bastante grande como para que la dragona maniobrara con tranquilidad sin sufrir daños, pero ella se conocía muy bien el túnel a pesar de no haberlo utilizado demasiado –ya que nunca abandonó la zona de la ciudad durante casi toda su vida- y en menos de cinco minutos nos vimos surcando el pequeño bosque donde la dragona solía cazar.

-No ha cambiado nada.

Lo primero que se veía con toda claridad era el Faro de Sol. Aquella gigantesca piedra anaranjada que funcionaba como un sol natural para las plantas del lugar. Unida al faro estaba el castillo de la ciudad y, en derredor de estos, las casas de sus habitantes. De algún modo esperaba ver el lugar un poco cambiado –tres años pudieron degradar un poco al menos a las piedras- pero ni estas se inmutaron y mantenían la perfecta forma cuadrada que componía la muralla. Solo hubo algo que sí fue afectado por el tiempo: la dragonera de Elara. Cuando pasamos por allí observé que la vegetación se estaba abriendo camino a través de las grietas de la cueva.

_Si no la hubiera abandonado, las plantas no la habrían invadido_ –comentó la dragona.

Pasamos por encima de la muralla y sorprendimos a los centinelas que estaban de guardia en aquellos momentos. No se les había informado de nuestro regreso, por lo que era justificable su comportamiento. Aun así, su asombro no duró demasiado, pues estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Elara y no les importaba que les sobrevolara un enorme animal alado de escamas blancas.

La dragona aterrizó enfrente de la gigantesca puerta de madera con decoraciones de hierro que daba acceso al interior del castillo. Todavía me asombraba la imposibilidad de ver el límite de la puerta a cierta distancia, incluso para Elara era difícil ver el arco ojival que hacía. Desmonté y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla miré a la dragona y le dije:

-Voy a ver si están dentro del castillo. Tú ve y comprueba sin están por alguna parte de la ciudad. Tal vez nos los hayamos pasado.

_No creo que se me hayan escapado cuando traspasamos las murallas, pero lo haré por si acaso._

Elara despegó en cuestión de segundos y se alejó del castillo. Mientras, yo abrí la puerta y entré en el edificio.

No había nadie.

Parecía que estuviera en el castillo como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que Elara y yo nos fuéramos. Supongo que, al menos, los criados que mantienen limpio el suelo estarán en los pisos superiores. Tampoco es que fuera a averiguarlo ya que estaba convencido que los sacerdotes no estaban allí. Ellos debían esperarnos en algún lugar en el que siempre nos reuníamos, como el espacio que utilizamos para practicar mis clases de vuelo con la dragona. Quizá estuvieran allí. De todas formas, avancé un poco por el vestíbulo –o salón del trono como lo conocían los demás por el trono de madera pintado con tal de darle similitud a un metal- y observando con detalle todo movimiento que pudiera notarse en la distancia o tras las gruesas columnas que mantenían el techo del vestíbulo sobre mi cabeza. Finalmente, tras inspeccionar bien el salón, sentencié que no había nadie más aparte de mí.

_Aquí no hay nadie _–le comuniqué a la dragona-. _¿Has tenido mejor suerte que yo?_

_Me temo que no. He mirado por toda la ciudad, incluso por el campo donde aprendiste a montarme, pero no he hallado ningún rastro sobre ellos._

_Qué raro… ¿dónde pueden estar?_

_Jinete, ¿Has explorado la cripta? Es muy probable que estén allí abajo, ¿no?_

Increíblemente, la cripta no había sido la primera de mis opciones donde podrían estar esperándonos los sacerdotes. Fue un poco estúpido por mi parte, pues era el mejor sitio donde podríamos haberlos encontrado desde un principio.

Sabía que la entrada a la cripta se hallaba detrás del trono de madera. A simple vista creí que con apartarlo a un lado la dejaría accesible, no obstante, en cuanto lo intenté no se movió ni un centímetro. Es madera pintada, debería haberse movido fácilmente. Seguro que hay un botón o algo que active una especie de mecanismo. Busqué en el trono, tocando su superficie con tal de dar con un bulto que pudiera presionar o tirar de él. Al no encontrar nada, comprobé la pared a la que estaba pegado, y obtuve el mismo resultado.

_Esto…Elara, ¿sabes cómo se desvela la entrada a la cripta?_

_Utiliza la magia. Pero la que aprendiste en estos últimos años._

Tuve que haberlo supuesto. ¿De qué otro modo disponían los sacerdotes para asegurar el secretismo de la cripta? Extendí mi mano, enfocando el trono, y dije:

-_Ládrin._

El trono reaccionó un sonido metálico que daba la sensación de romperse cada vez que funcionaba. Durante el molesto ruido la gran silla se dirigió a un lado, dejando a la vista la entrada y las escaleras que llevaban a las profundidades del castillo. Poco después de que el mecanismo terminara su labor, Elara hizo acto de presencia. Tomó tierra fuertemente y se reunió conmigo. La miré un momento mientras ella usaba su magia para abrir de nuevo aquel portal que la llevaba rápidamente a la cripta. Una vez abierto, ambos seguimos nuestros caminos hacia la cripta.

Procuré bajar lo más rápido posible sin tropezarme y rodar escaleras abajo y así estar pronto con los demás. Elara me comunicó mientras descendía que los sacerdotes estaban aquí esperando nuestra llegada. Cuando llegué a la cripta en sí vi a los sacerdotes preparando algo mientras el Gran Sacerdote mantenía fija su mirada en la dragona. No daba la sensación de que se estuvieran comunicando mentalmente, más bien diría que vigilaba que Elara no se diera un cabezazo contra el techo. Ella había crecido un poco más en los últimos años y ya casi no podía estar en la cripta. Quizá algún día, si sigue creciendo, sería incapaz de entrar aquí aunque pasara por el portal que le solucionaba el problema.

-Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo –dijo el Gran Sacerdote.

-No sabíamos dónde estabais, así que nos hemos dividido y os hemos buscado por toda la ciudad –expliqué.

-Y no habíais pensado en que pudimos llamaros desde aquí, donde hay un cuenco para las comunicaciones.

_Jinete fue quien se olvidó, yo no _–se justificó Elara.

-Es que no es un lugar en el que siempre haya estado y surgieron tantas cosas después de abandonarla… –intenté defenderme por mí mismo dado que la dragona no parecía estar de mi parte.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo relevante es que habéis venido –ignoró el Gran Sacerdote- y ya se puede tratar el tema del método del que hablamos.

_Antes de nada, siento curiosidad por cómo lo habéis logrado –_comentó la dragona-. _Lo intentasteis de mil maneras y ninguna funcionó. ¿Cómo es que ahora sí?_

-Magia combinada –contestó rápidamente el Gran Sacerdote. Elara puso una mueca de confusión-. Para que lo comprendas mejor, se necesitaba algo más que la magia que más dominas.

_Pues sigo sin entenderlo _–confesó ella.

-Veamos, aparte de la magia que se hace con el idioma antiguo se requería la presencia de la magia que Jinete usó durante la guerra en Hogwarts.

_¿La de la Vara de Plata? _–el anciano asintió-. _Entonces, cuando hablas de magia combinada, dices que había que hablar tanto en el idioma antiguo como pronunciando hechizos de la magia de las varitas_, _¿no? _–El Gran Sacerdote volvió a asentir, satisfecho de que la dragona lo hubiera comprendido-. _Pero vosotros no sois maestros de la magia de las varitas, ni siquiera Jinete lo era durante la guerra._

-Es verdad –intervine-, solo conocía lo poco que me enseñó una defensora de Hogwarts y los que recordé de los hechizos utilizados el día que mataron a mis padres. ¿A quién conocíais que dominara muy bien la magia de las varitas?

-Creo que esa pregunta no creo que deba contestarla. Básicamente porque la respuesta la sabéis tanto tú como Dragona.

Elara y yo intercambiamos una mirada. La dragona lo tuvo un poco difícil y se limitó a mirarme con unos de sus brillantes ojos platinos. ¿Quién dominaba la magia de las varitas y, a su vez, vivía en la ciudad subterránea? No había nadie que conociera que tenía tal habilidad. Aunque, al pensarlo más detenidamente…

-¿Los Malfoy? –inquirí.

-No te hubiera pedido que los rescataras si no hubiese un buen motivo para hacerlo –dijo el Gran Sacerdote-. Con Narcissa ya teníamos la ayuda suficiente para seguir probando métodos y abrir un portal que llevara a Elara a su casa. Pero Draco también ayudó, y mucho, si entramos en detalles_._

_Qué irónico. Al final resultó que aquellos a los que odiaba eran los que me traerían la felicidad de poder regresar a Alagaësia._

-Deberías darles las gracias –le sugerí a la dragona.

_Sí… -_corroboró Elara. Había respondido como si se viera forzada a decir esa palabra-. _Pero no puedo. Ni Draco ni Narcissa están en la ciudad (volé por todos los rincones de esta), y en todo caso deberías ayudarme, ya que sería una locura expandir la mente de una isla a otra sabiendo los kilómetros que separan ambas._

-Vale, solo hará falta usar el cuenco y listo.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible –repuso el Gran Sacerdote-. Los cuencos que se usan para comunicarse solo existen en la ciudad y, en todo caso, en la casa en la que vivís. –Le pregunté si existía alguna oportunidad para que la dragona diera las gracias o, simplemente, no podría decírselo-. Sí, Hay otra opción –contestó él-. Utiliza esto. Tienes experiencia con este objeto.

El anciano extendió su brazo y me ofreció una piedra blanca que emitía pequeños destellos. Fue fácil descubrir qué era.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos Piedras de Comunicación? –pregunté después de coger la piedra.

-Desde que Narcissa vino aquí. –No me sorprendió mucho que la madre de Draco poseyera una Piedra de Comunicación, lo que deseaba conocer era si se trataba de una Piedra de un solo uso como la que le quité a uno de esos carroñeros, o una de usos ilimitados, como la que halló Elara del cuerpo de Lisandra-. Ella tenía una Piedra de más de un uso e ignoro cómo llegó a sus manos. Dividí la Piedra en dos de un solo uso por si surgía una situación como esta. La otra mitad la posee ella o su hijo.

-Bien. Ya sabes lo que te toca –dije mirando a la dragona.

_Adelante._

Usé la piedra como la primera vez que tuve una en mis manos: cerré los ojos y me imaginé el rostro de Draco la última vez que lo vi y esperé a que alguien respondiera. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la Piedra de Comunicación proyectara hacia arriba la imagen de una persona de cabello rubio. Estaba claro que era él.

-¿Jinete? –dijo Draco extrañado-. No esperaba que me fueras a llamar, la verdad. Así que ese sacerdote tenía razón… ¿Qué tal tu vida tranquila en la superficie?

-¿Acaso tú no la has tenido en la ciudad subterránea? –le cuestioné.

Draco rió.

-No, no. He de admitir que mi madre y yo hemos vivido bien esos años que nos hemos pasado en la ciudad. Los sacerdotes nos trataron muy bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Sabes por qué estuve en la ciudad, ¿no? –preguntó el chico rubio.

-Claro. Ayudasteis a los sacerdotes a terminar un hechizo que invocaría un portal –respondí.

-No entiendo qué hicimos exactamente, solo que había algo parecido a un bosque al otro lado de ese portal. ¿Tú sabes por qué nos necesitaban los sacerdotes para hace algo así?

-Estabais haciéndole un regalo a Dragona.

Draco se quedó asombrado ante mi respuesta. No debía tener la menor idea de que el portal era para Elara. Le conté que la llamada iba especialmente a un agradecimiento por parte del animal transmitida a través de mis palabras. Dije gracias en su nombre y de paso hice que la dragona le hiciese un gesto para confirmar que lo decía en serio. Como no había mucho espacio, Elara solamente movió ligeramente la cabeza, pero Draco las aceptó con mucho gusto.

-Ahora ya no odiará a mi madre. Espero…

Draco y yo reímos con ganas. A Elara no le gustó mucho y me envió una sensación de haberme pinchado con algo. La miré con ojos fulminantes, pero ella me ignoró por completo.

-Jinete –me llamó la atención el chico rubio-. No tuve la oportunidad, sin embargo, en estos momentos puedo darte las gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mi familia. Aunque no pudiéramos salvar a mi padre, al menos hiciste cuanto estaba en tus manos por ayudarnos. Mi madre también te lo agradece, a ti y a Dragona, por supuesto.

-No hay de qué, Draco. Espero que todo te vaya bien ahora que lo peor por allí ha acabado.

-Lo mismo te digo, Jinete. Ignoro qué tipo de vida tendrás con Dragona y los sacerdotes en esa ciudad abandonada de la luz natural del sol, pero te deseo lo mejor.

Con ello la conversación ya podía haber finalizado y la comunicación haberse cerrado. No obstante, una advertencia de mi propia mente –Elara no tuvo nada que ver- me hizo evitar que Draco cortara la charla y destruyera su Piedra de comunicación para pedirle un último favor.

-Draco, si por casualidad te vuelves a encontrar con Sarah… dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-Está bien. Pero solo lo hago porque me salvaste la vida, ya sabes que doña listilla y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tú muy bien estás al tanto de ello.

-Desde luego…

-Me encargaré de que reciba tu mensaje. Adiós, Jinete.

-Adiós, Draco.

Y entonces la comunicación se cerró y la Piedra se hico un fino polvo blanco en mi mano que luego también desapareció.

_No has desaprovechado la oportunidad de tener un simple contacto con ella_ –me dijo Elara poniendo su cabeza cerca de mí-. _Enamorado…_

_No me he olvidado de Sarah ni de todo lo que hizo por mí, eso es todo_ –repuse-. _En cuanto a lo de estar enamorado… mejor que no toquemos ese tema, ¿vale?_

La dragona emitió un sonido como el de una risilla, aunque yo siempre lo escuchaba como un gruñido suave.

-Pasemos al verdadero asunto por el que os he llamado –cambió rápidamente de tema el Gran Sacerdote-. Mientras vosotros hablabais con Draco, los sacerdotes y yo hemos hecho los preparativos para abrir el portal en cualquier momento. ¿Queréis que lo hagamos?

La respuesta la dejé en mano de mi compañera. Elara era quien tenía más autoridad en decidir esto. La dragona tardó unos segundo en dar el visto bueno a la apertura del portal.

Los sacerdotes se pusieron delante de una pared en la que había sido decorada con brillantes piedras que formaban un arco en esta y dos elegantes pedestales de mármol donde estaban posicionadas dos esferas blancas. Tras colocarse en un semicírculo delante de la pared, los sacerdotes empezaron a entonar una serie de hechizos que mezclaron con tonos melódicos. Comprendía bastante lo que decían en el idioma antiguo, pero cuando se mezclaba, casi imperceptiblemente, con la magia que utilizaba con la Vara de Plata ya me era imposible comprender que decían. Durante la entonación en el arco de la pared empezó a formarse un pequeño agujero blanqueció y semitransparente que se fue agrandando a medida que los sacerdotes seguían hablando en el idioma combinado. El portal terminó de formarse cuando cubrió hasta el último rincón del arco formado por las piedras preciosas. Los sacerdotes se callaron y dejaron activo una entrada al mundo de Elara.

-Menudo espectáculo –admiré.

-Ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión –dijo el Gran Sacerdote como si no le hubiera extrañado mi asombro-. Dragona, ahora debes elegir la opción que esperabas durante todos estos años.

_Mi decisión está más que sentenciada: quiero regresar a casa_ –respondió la dragona sin siquiera pensarlo por segunda vez-._ Pero todavía hay algo que me liga este mundo._

-Soy yo, ¿verdad? –deduje.

Elara volvió a mirarme con uno de sus ojos de color platino.

_Mi deseo era tener la oportunidad de volver a Alagaësia. Y ahora que puedo, no la voy a rechazar. Aun así, tampoco quiero abandonarte, Jinete. Por eso quiero que me acompañes a Alagaësia y así seguiremos juntos._

_-_Yo…no lo sé. Ya tardé en acostumbrarme a vivir en una ciudad subterránea. Pero ir a otro mundo… necesitaría pensármelo.

-El tiempo no correrá a tu favor, Jinete –repuso el Gran Sacerdote-. El portal requiere mucha energía para mantenerse abierto y las esferas blancas se reservaron en el caso de que requiriese más poder del que nosotros podíamos ofrecer. Contienen la magia acumulada por todos los sacerdotes durante muchos años para que aguantase cinco, tres o incluso un minuto antes de cerrarse.

-Pero eso no significa que no podáis abrir otro pasado esos años, ¿no? –repliqué.

_Yo he esperado mucho tiempo a este momento. Cruzaré el portal con o sin ti Jinete. Y detestaría que fuese sin ti._

Lo que tenía en mente era un terrible conflicto. Por una parte quería ir con Elara allá donde fuera, pero por otro lado, si se marchaba, y aunque me doliera mucho, tenía la posibilidad de ir al mundo mágico y vivir en la casa de mis padres con la normalidad que debía haber tenido si no hubiera sucedido todo aquello. Elara no tenía nada que la atara a este mundo salvo yo, pero a mí me mantenía bastante más cosas que ella.

-Una última pregunta, ¿Qué pasará si decido ir pasados esos años que tardéis en recargas las esferas? –planeé que podía pasarme todo ese tiempo viviendo normalmente y, si en estos tres años habían surgido cosas que me hicieran ver que había tomado una mala decisión, siempre podría volver a la ciudad y viajar al mundo de Elara.

-El tiempo –contestó el Gran Sacerdote- es diferente allá donde vayas. Si cruzas ahora con Dragona no pasará nada, pero si lo haces por segunda vez solo los dioses saben cuánto tiempo puede haber pasado desde la última apertura. Dragona podría tener cientos de años el día que te reúnas con ella y tener ya una vida propia en la que no te necesite más.

Seguía indeciso; no soportaba el dilema que tenía en mi mente. Necesitaba algo que me decantara directamente por uno de los dos lados de la balanza. Un simple empujón que me llevara a tomar una decisión. Elara fue quien me dio ese empujón. La dragona quería por todos los medios seguir conmigo, así que se metió bruscamente en mi mente y me hizo ver un recuerdo: la noche en la que me reencontré con Ethan. No entendía de qué servía rememorar la historia de mi primo cuando nos separaron, pero entonces llegó el momento en el que no pude convencerle de volver conmigo y el motivo por el que él se negaba a irse.

_Tu viaje no termina aquí _–dijo Elara casi al unísono con la voz de Ethan en el recuerdo.

La dragona se separó de mi mente y me dejó pensativo. Tu viaje no termina aquí. ¿Era eso el empujón? Ethan vio el futuro cuando estaba en un estado de muerto aunque vivo y fue cuando me dijo aquello. Miré a Elara y ella me devolvió la mirada con uno de sus brillantes ojos.

_Puede que esta sea la continuación de ese viaje_ –se limitó a decir.

¿Y si tenía razón? Ethan vio el futuro, pero no sabía cuándo se iba a cumplir esa visión suya. Es más, dijo que separados era mejor que juntos. Probablemente se refería a algo más que la cuestión de vivir bajo el mismo techo. El futuro se guiaba por nuestras decisiones y, al parecer, debí tomar una para que ese viaje se cumpliera.

-Tienes razón. Es posible que continuara aquí. –Fijé mis ojos en la dragona-. Me voy contigo.

Elara se alegró de que tomara la decisión que ella quería.

_Quizá no solo yo te haya dado ese empujón, sino que tuvieras otros antes de la llegada de este día._

_Basta. Prefiero dejar el misterio del destino y el futuro para los videntes, a mí me lía mucho._

Elara volvió a emitir un sonido de risa, aunque el Gran Sacerdote intervino en esta ocasión.

-Si vais a cruzar, será mejor que lo hagáis cuanto antes. Al portal no le queda mucho tiempo.

La dragona se despidió de los sacerdotes con un agradecimiento y luego dejó que yo me despidiese. Sabía que ese adiós era definitivo, que nunca más volvería a ver la ciudad subterránea ni cómo estaba Hogwarts después de la guerra. Dejaba atrás muchas cosas, pero por delante se me presentaban otras tantas. Antes de saltar, me despedí mentalmente de todo el mundo: de Harry y sus amigos, Ethan… y en especial de Sarah. Les deseé una buena vida antes de que finalmente tanto la dragona como yo saltáramos al portal y este se cerrara en cuanto lo cruzamos.

**Bueno, esta es la explicación que no conté sobre por qué Jinete y Dragona debían rescatar a los Malfoy en la primera.**

**Ahora el misterio ha quedado desvelado y espero que lo hayáis entendido. **

**Nos vemos en otros caps.!**

**SDW**


End file.
